


With just one sentence

by Jasnah (Teia)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Death, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teia/pseuds/Jasnah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can express quite a lot with just one sentence. (Written for the 1 sentence challenge, theme set alpha.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With just one sentence

**No. 1: Comfort**

"Yes, I miss you too," he says through the phone, his voice earnest and solemn, and Ran believes him.

 

**No. 2: Kiss**

When Megure bursts into the office without knocking and finds Takagi and Sato – all blushing and coughing and stuttering nonsense – he blinks at them, wondering if he'd missed something.

 

**No. 3: Soft**

"Hold her in a secure grip: not too loose, but not too strong either, so that you won't squish her," Kaito instructs as he hands over his dove Mizuki to Haibara, and the soft, affectionate look in the girl's normally resigned eyes honestly surprises him.

 

**No. 4: Pain**

"Now tell me, Kaito," Aoko says, her eyes gleaming in a certain ominous way that triggers all of his inner alarm bells, "what happened between you and that Princess from Sabrina?"

 

**No. 5: Potatoes**

"So, Hakuba," Kaito says as he stuffs a bag of potato chips into the detective's face, "since you have the same voice actor as Yagami Raito from Death Note, you should be able to take a potato chip _**and eat it**_ with lots of drama."

 

**No. 6: Rain**

The earth swallows his coffin and Ran thinks that rain would be much more fitting today; the bright sunlight almost seems like mockery to her.

 

**No. 7: Chocolate**

When she finally throws away Shinichi's untouched Valentine's chocolate, her hands do not waver, much to her own surprise.

 

**No. 8: Happiness**

Ayumi holds out her hand and Shiho takes it, smiling despite herself.

 

**No. 9: Telephone**

Eri sits alone in her neat, barely lit office, still churned up from the tragic case she'd worked on all day, and stares at her telephone, wishing she could just call her husband and have a normal conversation with him, without all the bitterness, disappointment and injured pride that usually stands between them like a wire mesh fence.

 

**No. 10: Ears**

Kaito decides to bring ear plugs next time – or, even better, to never ever invite Kudo to Karaoke again.

 

**No. 11: Name**

_Somebody's been watching Catch me if you can, it seems,_ Saguru thinks with reluctant amusement as the new substitute teacher introduces himself as Mr. Abagnale (" _Not Abagnally_ , _not_ Abagnaily – Ab-ag-nale"), _I hope he has not locked up the real substitute teacher in a cupboard._

 

**No. 12: Sensual**

"It's just a cake Bakaito, stop making those weird noises!"

 

**No. 13: Death**

Someone has pelted his Porsche with raw eggs and Gin is determined to find and kill them in a slow, tortuous way.

 

**No. 14: Sex**

"Oh, and Shin-chan, don't forget to use condoms when you– Yuusaku, your son hung up on me again!"

 

**No. 15: Touch**

_Oh dear,_ Kaito thinks as he discovers the mistletoe above their heads – and he knows the exact moment when Kudo sees it as well, because his eyes widen rather comically.

 

**No. 16: Weakness**

If she'd known that Heiji was ticklish like that, she would have done this much earlier.

 

**No. 17: Tears**

Akako knows that she will lose her powers when she cries, but as she holds her newborn daughter in her arms and kisses the tiny fingers that curl around her pinky, she finds that she could not care less, so she let the tears flow freely.

 

**No. 18: Speed**

In those short few moments before the impact Shinichi thinks that maybe, just maybe, he should be more careful when he rides the skateboard – then he crashes against the lamp post.

 

**No. 19: Wind**

The wind is not generous tonight, no – it's a biting, howling monster and KID grits his teeth and prays that he would make it home alive.

 

**No. 20: Freedom**

As Hattori positions a lattice in front of his face, joking about how he put the great Kaitō KID behind bars, Kaito rolls his eyes and tries to feign annoyance, but he can't suppress the amused snort that threatens to break free.

 

**No. 21: Life**

They all agree that Pandora needs to be destroyed and that life would lose its value if it were endless, but Kaito secretly thinks that the others don't understand what they are talking about, because they have never lost a dear person like him.

 

**No. 22: Jealousy**

Occhan's new client leans a bit too close into Ran's personal space and Shinichi _accidentally_ spills his ice tea over the man's trousers.

 

**No. 23: Hands**

A really angry looking girl with two really fast swaying fists – that's the last thing the criminal sees before the darkness claims him.

 

**No. 24: Taste**

"Kazuha's curry is tha worst thing I've ever eaten," Hattori grumbles, but Shinichi just smirks because he can tell that his friend would eat it all up anyway.

 

**No. 25: Devotion**

He holds out the monocle towards her and she takes it, running a finger along the hard curves; then she hugs him and presses a kiss against his right eyelid, fighting back her tears.

 

**No. 26: Forever**

"I'm sorry Shinichi … I know, I've promised to wait for you forever, but … it's been five years now, and I can't bear it anymore, I just can't!"

 

**No. 27: Blood**

"This is insane, Neechan, there hasta be somethin ya can do," Heiji almost pleads while his best friend quivers in his arms, coughing up thick drops of blood, but the only reaction he gets is a horrified gasp as Haibara starts bleeding through her nose.

 

**No. 28: Sickness**

"Just in case you're wondering why we're both in the hospital … well, you annoyed me so much that I kicked a soccer ball against your head, but when you passed out your girlfriend became mad at me and then she knocked me out with a mop ... and now we both have a concussion."

 

**No. 29: Melody**

Sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night, hearing the eerie sound of a piano playing the Moonlight Sonata, but then he realizes that his mind just plays tricks on him.

 

**No. 30: Star**

Kaito believes he can see the stars reflecting in her eyes, but saying something like that would be terribly sappy, right?

 

**No. 31: Home**

"I'm home," he murmurs, but there is no one who could give an answer.

 

**No. 32: Confusion**

Kaito doesn't know what to do – he'd already told them that he is not Kudo Shinichi, but the chubby police officer only winked at him, asserted that he would not mention him in the police report and asked him once more to solve the case.

 

**No. 33: Fear**

Sometimes, when the fear of losing him or her father becomes too strong and terrible, she wishes he would have never told her about KID – and then she hates herself for feeling this way.

 

**No. 34: Lightning/Thunder**

Shinichi can't remember the last time he experienced a thunderstorm on a _normal_ day – they always seem to happen when he investigates murders in old, creepy mansions.

 

**No. 35: Bonds**

"You know, if you were twins separated by birth, you'd be perfect guinea pigs for behavioral scientist," Shiho muses idly, and it's hilarious how both boys pale simultaneously.

 

**No. 36: Market**

"No, Tōsan, we're not done shopping yet," Ran sighs through the phone, "there was a double murder in the supermarket."

 

**No. 37: Technology**

Every time Agasa talks to the man named Jii Konosuke about the tool Jii wants him to create, he has a weird feeling of foreboding, but he can't fathom why.

 

**No. 38: Gift**

It's just a faded sheet of paper with a single question mark written on it, but it's from _his father,_ and as Kudo hands the note over to him, Kaito is too overwhelmed to voice his gratitude – but Kudo doesn't seem to mind.

 

**No. 39: Smile**

Something about that actress makes his nerves prickle in tension and anticipation, and when he recognizes the edge in the smile his mother directs at Chris Vinyard, Kaito understands that something is very, very wrong.

 

**No. 40: Innocence**

He listens to them as they debate on Kamen Yaiba films, video games and schoolwork and hopes they would never loose their innocence despite all the crimes that happen around them since they urged him to join their little group.

 

**No. 41: Completion**

Shiho starts up from her chair and stares intently at the monitor when she realizes that she _just did it,_ that she really completed the antidote's formula – but then she remembers that she's almost 20 years too late and the sudden rush of adrenaline subsides abruptly, leaving behind a bitter taste of remorse and grief.

 

**No. 42: Clouds**

A cloud moves in front of the moon, banning its light for a few minutes, and for once KID is grateful for the absence of moonlight, because it's much easier to hide in a backstreet alley without it.

 

**No. 43: Sky**

As he soars through the sky – just him, the clouds, the wind and the glider – he feels the same old bubbly glee again, and he's so happy he wants to scream – so he does.

 

**No. 44: Heaven**

Kaito never would've guessed that a guy like Hakuba could be religious and believe in things like Heaven, but that new detail about his classmate somehow intrigues him.

 

**No. 45: Hell**

Shinichi eyes the photos he holds in his numb hands – there are dozens of them, of Ran and Haibara and Agasa, all beaten and chained to a drainpipe – and he knows with sudden clarity that They've won and that he'd do anything They want from him just to keep them all alive.

 

**No. 46: Sun**

Shinichi takes Ran's hand in his own, regrown hand, and the smile she gives him is so bright it's almost radiant and he can't stop staring at her.

 

**No. 47: Moon**

_One day,_ Kaito vows to the moon, _I'll find that blasted stone and you will be my witness._

 

**No. 48: Waves**

The waves spit another fish into his boat and Kaito shrieks like a girl.

 

**No. 49: Hair**

When Azusa eyes his hair with that certain mixture of curiosity and nervousness, he already knows what is to come, so he gives her a half-smile-half-smirk and answers the question before she can even ask - "No, it's not dyed" - and Azusa giggles, hands at her mouth to hide her embarrassment.

 

**No. 50: Supernova**

_I guess this is the moment when I'm supposed to feel small and insignificant,_ Kaito thinks as he watches the natural spectacle above him, _but I rather feel great and awesome, sorry._


End file.
